martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Demondawn
He is known as Demondawn, the Dawn of all Demons. Thus, he is at the pinnacle of the demon race, their great leader! Amongst Empyreans, Empyrean Demondawn was a peak existence. Looking at the entire Divine Realm, the number of people who surpassed him in strength could be counted on one hand. Appearance He is a large middle-aged man who is a head taller than an average man and his shoulders were extremely wide and strong. His forehead was sharp, as if it had been carved by sabers. Usually wearing black robes, his looks are cold and decisive. The edges and lines of his face were sharp and distinct. His eyes were like black gems, shining with a profound light. Personality Demondawn acted upon whatever whims he had at the moment and he didn’t consider the proper rules and customs of the world. As long as he took a liking to something, he would make a grab for it. Facing an Empyrean Demondawn who was roiling with killing intent, no one would dare to speak to him disgracefully. Even Monster Concubine Archess, whose status was in the top 10 of the monster race, didn’t dare to say a single word when she was struck to the point of spitting out blood in the face of everyone. It was because when facing the enraged Empyrean Demondawn, the pressure was simply too great. No one knew for sure whether or not he would instantly strike to kill at any moment! Techniques [[Demondawn Heavenly Palace|'Heavenly Absorbing Demon Art']] * It is a cruel and overbearing cultivation method that absorbs all true essence through a black vortex with a very strong gravitational pull. It can absorb the energy of others and convert it to one's use, also it can absorb even the comprehensions and cultivation attainments of others; which can't be returned apparently. This technique can also release the absorbed potential and attack the opponent, making it have a universal use in a fight. It can be said that this transcendent divine might is best suited for him, since he invented it. * If Empyrean Demondawn were to use this ability, he could instantly suck dry the life force and blood vitality of a hundred million people! * Because of this cultivation method, Empyrean Demondawn was dreaded and feared by the world. In the past, when he was at the Holy Lord realm, he had already established the elementary form of the Heaven Absorbing Demon Art. At that time, not even World King influences had dared to move against him. * The Heaven Absorbing Demon Art could swallow the cultivation of others in order to strengthen oneself. But, it couldn’t increase one’s power infinitely. Within the inner world of a martial artist that cultivated the Heaven Absorbing Demon Art, their world power was separated from the world power of others. This was to ensure stability in their foundation. * Heaven Absorbing Demon Art Counterforce was one of the attack states of the Heaven Absorbing Demon Art. This technique can also release the absorbed potential and attack the opponent, making it have a universal use in a fight. [[Cultivation|'Darkness Law']] * In the entire Divine Realm, he has one of the highest level of comprehension in this law. He could utilize this principle to engulf an entire Great World into utter darkness. He majors in this law and is a crucial element in forming his self-created transcendent divine martial might when he was still a mere Holy Lord. Relationships Xiao Moxian To him, Xiao Moxian was an indispensable asset of the demon and monster race. She was the brightest jewel of all the gems in the world; he cared deeply for this descendent of his. Although he had always been harsh and demanding of her, everything he did was for the demon race and to guarantee the foundation of their people. He also hoped that she would live a long and good life. In the past, no matter what Xiao Moxian did, Empyrean Demondawn would always accommodate her. No matter what trouble she stirred up, no matter who she provoked, he would always play damage control and deal with the aftermath. But after she became pregnant, she had touched upon his bottom line! Lin Ming He loathed Lin Ming from the depths of his heart for stealing away his granddaughter’s chastity, and wished that he could tear Lin Ming to shreds. But no matter what happened, the reality was that this boy was the father of his grandchild. Lin Huang The child in Xiao Moxian’s womb had the bloodline of their monster and demon races. Moreover, when he investigated the child with his energy, he discovered that it was beyond ordinary. The child possessed a True Phoenix bloodline and True Dragon aura. Moreover, it also possessed a strength he could not understand. Although Empyrean Demondawn didn’t know what the origin of this strength was, it made his heart inexplicably race. Moreover, this child hadn’t formed a true fetus form and yet it was already able to affect heaven and earth origin energy as well as the Laws. This sort of talent was far too terrifying! However, at that time the monster and demon races were in a precarious situation, caught in a raging storm all around them. Even if this baby boy was destined to become a True Divinity in the future, this wasn’t meaningful to them at all because it was a matter that might occur dozens of millions of years from now. And by that time, the monster and demon races might have been long annihilated in the great calamity. Quotes * (To Xiao Moxian, threatening) “…You want to threaten me with your death?” Empyrean Demondawn’s complexion turned cold and grim. “In the Divine Realm, no one can threaten me, not even you! Do you not believe I don’t have a hundred methods to make it impossible for you to commit suicide?”Chapter 1753 – Who Is He * (Rage) “Ruthless! Far too ruthless! So it really is him!” Empyrean Demondawn’s killing intent surged out in all directions. “That little beast, even in the tempering grounds of the Asura Road he still messes around in love affairs like a playboy and even went so far as to deceive my granddaughter!” “I do not like being led by the nose.” “You might have thought that I wouldn’t be able to bear destroying such a talented baby, and you are right, I truly cannot bear to do so. But compared to the survival of the monster race and demon race, compared to the future of our people, what can an unborn child be considered as?”Chapter 1754 – House Arrest * (One’s body, their skin, their hair, all of it was granted to them by their parents. In the extremely traditional demon race, in the eyes of Empyrean Demondawn, Xiao Moxian’s actions were no different from betraying them) “You knew long ago that our demon and monster races planned to ally with the saints. Yet you disregarded the interests of your people and gave away your most precious thing to that little beast Lin Ming! Who gave you this right? Everything you have now, your bloodline, your body, all of it was bestowed upon you by the monster and demon races. Do you think that your most precious primordial yin energy belonged to you alone, that you could give it to whomever you pleased?”Chapter 1754 – House Arrest * (Empyrean Demondawn’s voice reverberated in Xiao Moxian’s ears. At this time, he didn’t seem like the matchless ruler of the demon race, but only a poor old man whose actions had been compelled by circumstance. And in his heart, he had always felt nothing but the deepest love and concern for his granddaughter…) "Go..." “Henceforth you are no longer my granddaughter. The demon race also has no relations with you. Follow Lin Ming and assist him well. Make sure that his achievements are peerless. If there is even the tiniest shred of hope, perhaps he will obtain the power to turn the tide and rule the world. If so… please ask him for your sake… to leave a single incense stick for the demon race…”Chapter 1780 – The Flames of Hope References Category:Human Race Category:Demon Race Category:33 Heavens Category:Divine Realm Category:Demondawn Heavenly Palace Category:Empyrean Category:Race Leader